Meg Griffin the Pokemon Master
by WishStarAllie
Summary: Tired of her abusive life Meg Griffin get a once in life opportunity to get away from Quahog, Rhode Island to be a Pokemon Master.


**Meg The Pokemon Master**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Tired of her abusive life Meg Griffin get a once in life opportunity to get away from Quahog, Rhode Island to be a Pokemon Master.**

Meg head jerked up suddenly, and she shrieked as her head hit her bed lamp. Meg rubbed her head, and tried to calm herself down. Tears suddenly pooled in her eyes as she remembered the dream. Meg sat on her bed, taking deep breaths until she felt composed enough to get dressed. Looking in her closet, she saw the same clothes she'd been wearing for the past..eighteen years now?

She knew what the rest of the day was as going to be. Peter shenanigans, family, abusive, school, bullied, lunch, home, bullied, home, shut up Meg, a fart from peter, bed all the while Stewie and Brian will go on some crazy adventure. For once Meg wish she could go on her adventure.

She rolled her eyes at the silly thought, as she pulled on the same pink shirt and blue jeans shed worn the day before. She walked downstairs and, as she sat down let out a cheery, "Good morning!"

"Meg, what are you doing in the kitchen?" Said Lois sternly. Meg shifted in her chair uncomfortably. Looks like Lois was in a bad mood.

Again.

Maybe school won't be so bad, Meg thought hopefully.

"STOP IT CONNIE!..."

Oh how wrong she was…..

Meg Griffin cried out just before having her hair grabbed and face shoved down into a sink full of water in the ladies bathroom.

Connie D'imarco merely forced her under again... "HOW DARE YOU,GRIFFIN" she spat at the poor girl, "the next time you screw up my assignment like that again and make ME look bad in front of MY friends...I'LL KILL YOU!" she went, then let go of the back of Meg's head and turned on her heels.

"LET'S GO..." she went, calling out to her 'friends' who had been in there and witnessed the attack,yet had done nothing to stop her from doing it. The group followed Connie out the bathroom door. Meg pulled herself out of the sink,her face, hair and hat all soaked through.

Meg ran out the bathroom.

She ran out James Woods High School.

She ran pass her home.

She out of Spooner Street.

Meg Griffin ran so far until she found herself at the at Rhode Island Clam Beach. She stare at the ocean tears stream down her eyes. Her body hit the sandy ground as she curl herself into a ball and start to cry.

Meg continue to cry until she felt something poke her side, at first she ignore it until she felt it nuzzle her side. She took a peek at what was poking her thru her arm. Only to be face with a dope looking eyes with a shrek the young teen jump back and land on her tush. _**Catalpa**_

The creature was pink that resembles a cross between a salamander and a hippopotamus. Its vacant eyes never seem focused, and it has curled ears and a rounded, tan muzzle. It has four legs, each of which ends in a single white claw. Its long, tapering tail has a white tip.

The creature turn its head sideways as it glaze at Meg, despite its large round eyes the animal itself was kind of cute, she thought to herself.

The creature suddenly leap on her stomach making Meg fall back with yelp sound as her head hit the sand. Lay on the ground with daze she felt a shadow hover over her.

Open her eyes she was met with a woman that look to be in her late twenties or early thirty with bright green hair cut in a pixie style with a purple flower in it. Behind her small stylish square glasses was pair of bright violet eyes. The woman top was yellow tank top that show with pair of huge military style jeans that was hold up with belt that had some red and white ball on it. The woman look was pretty badass accept the white lab coat that went over the whole outfit.

"There you are Slowpoke I was wonder where you ran off to." The woman spoke out loud as she bend down and pull the creature off the girl."Sorry about that, Slowpoke usually just hang around the water, I never seen her taking alike to anyone before."

"It ok, My name is M-M-Meg the loser." Tear gather in her eyes as she start to cry again "You may not wanna hang around cause I may ruin your day,"

The animal that was call Slowpoke push itself out the woman arm and land beside the cry girl, Meg reach out and hug creature.

The old woman stood by watch the poor teen poor her out to her. For eighteen long years, her own family had abused her, neglected her and treated her like she was nothing. Her father Peter, would make cruel jokes about her, belittle her, sometimes even acting like she wasn't even his daughter, but a complete stranger. Her mother Lois, was just as bad, if not worse. Because of Lois, Meg had gone through self harm, an eating disorder and constant bullying at school. Lois constantly put her down, because Meg didn't look like the girls at school. While her brothers was never there to help her, while she did everything in her power to help them until she finally got tired of it left them alone.

Meg didn't know why she told all this thing to strange woman, but she felt better after let it all out. The woman quietly sit beside Meg as she cry out.

Meg hug the Slowpoke as she her tears seem to slow down. She patiently await for the woman to turn on her.

"Pardon me." The woman said. "I seemed you really do take a lot a crap from everyone. I am began to wonder why do you take so much abuse for all these years. Not just from your family, but all of Quahog. It just didn't make any sense to me. And all there is for you to look forward to was more unwarranted abuse in the future.." 

To this, Meg was feeling guilty for bring this stranger into her problem. "I'm so sorry actions." She apologized. "I just experiencing some issues.. Miss?"

The woman face palmed himself. "Oh, right! Where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself. I am Professor Catalpa Speciosa (real tree look up), but people just call me Professor Catalpa for short." She said.

Meg was rather astonished to find that a professor happened to be rolling by. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Megatron Griffin, but I'm normally called Meg." she said. Meg look down sadly at the pokemon in her lap professor. "Why are you here?" she ask.

"Good question. You see, I'm here because I was on a mini vacation from my homeland. I decided to have a vacation in a quiet place such as this vicinity. I just came by to walk in the beach with Slowpoke when Er, when she sudden took off a came across you." 

Meg look away in shame.

"…I see." Professor Catalpa sit there with a puzzled look on her face, trying to contemplate over something. 

Meg looked up at her. "Professor?" she asked. 

After a few moments, Professor Catalpa nodded to herself, finally making a decision on something. "…Yes. I do believe I should!" 

This caught Meg's attention. 

"What is it that you are saying Professor?" Meg asked. Professor Catalpa then looked down at Meg and smile. 

"I think I might know how you can show these place and people up." She explained. Meg, upon hearing this, leap in front of the professor and stood wide eyed."You can?!" Meg asked. "How?!" 

Professor Catalpa stood up turned around and started walking back. "It's my study. Tell me…" she stopped and turned her head back towards the pink creature. "…are you aware of these creatures called Pokémon?" She asked. 

Meg looked puzzled."Pokémon? Never heard of them." Meg said. Professor Catalpa then turned and faced her. 

"Pocket Monsters, or Pokémon for short, are creatures with unique powers. We humans fight alongside these Pokémon and become friends and create bonds with them. In fact you are hold a pokemon right" 

When Meg heard this she look down at the pokemon she hold her eyes widen. "This is a pokemon?" She could help but blush "I want one"

"Don't worry. You'll have your own pokémon soon enough." Professor Catalpa assured her with hand gestures telling to follow her. "Look, how about we all go for a stroll and discuss this matter, shall We?"

On their stroll, Professor Catalpa went more in depth with the concept of Pokémon and how they were implied to everyday life in Shaewods. She said pokémon live in various places and thrive with what resources  
they had. There are people who are called pokémon trainers, who train and battle against other pokémonwith their own pokémon. Some may even choose to become breeders, doctors, and a whole variety of  
Stuff. Meg was listening to every word the professor was saying as she was daydreaming about Pokemon. She smile at the fact that she'll be able to surpass Connie D'imarco in something.

Professor Catalpa stated that once they get their first pokémon, they'll have to travel all over Shaewods region and obtain eight badges. With every gym, the pokémon will get tougher and tougher. She'll have to catch a variety of pokémon if she want to beat every gym leader. She then explained that once they have obtained all eight badges, she would have to go to Victory Road and reach the Pokémon League, where she will face the Elite Four, the four most powerful people in the region. Afterwards, without being defeated by any of  
them, she will have to battle the most powerful trainer in all of the Elite Four, the Champion. The Champion is said to have the strength to defeat the Elite Four all on her own. 

After explaining all of that, Meg was even more psyched now she couldn't to see these creatures and see how she will work with them.  
After some time has passed, Professor Catalpa had decided to leave. She turned and look at Meg, who were rather excited to go on such an epic journey.

"Meet me around the abandoned construction site at 6 tomorrow morning. There, I'll have an assistant pick us up and ship us off to Shaewods. 

"I'll drop you off and come back here to continue my mini vacation." She explained. The Professor pause for a moment "If you want anyone to come with you only bring two, Ok."

Meg look confuse "Why would I want anyone to come with me?"

"I don't know." Professor Catalpa shrug her shoulders "Just thought I at least let you know you have that option, who know maybe there is someone out there that need break from this toxic place"

Meg silent watch the professor leave as her final word echo threw her mind.

Who else could she bring if she was close to anyone.

 **So I am think of bring Chris along this pokemon journey. To have some real bother and sister bond. I am also not sure which starts Meg should get or should get a different starter if you have any ideals please let me know.**


End file.
